Kim's Internet Adventure
by screaming phoenix
Summary: Kim finds this site on the Internet.I mock the site and kigo stories Chapter 2: Where did Rugo come from?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fiction and not for profit by me or anybody else. It is used under the Fair Use provision of the Copyright Act.**

Disney owns Kim, Ron, and most of the whole shooting match.

DC Comics owns Super(woman)(girl),Batman and Green Lantern.

Fan is owned by: I haven't a clue but not me.

The idea for Kim as a super and Ron as Batman is by Classic Cowboy.

The idea for the lesbian vampires is by Starving Lunatic

The idea for Kim and Shego having a Jewish Wedding is by King in Yellow

(**I bet you thought I made the last two up didn't you?)**

The gay ray was actually called A Sappho Ray by Mr.Dr.P. in his story "_Match Ado about Nothing_" along with what happened to Ron in his story.

The idea for the story is mine (well I had to contribute something didn't I? Plus I did have to type it.)

**The idea for this story came to me while I was surfing this site for the first time and wondering what a kigo warning was. I then wondered what Kim would think of it.**

**Please read and review. I'll get back to you. **

**A big shout out to CajunBear 73 for his help and Beta Read .Thanks for pointing out those goofy mistakes.**

**As Ron says "You Rock!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

Kim's Internet Adventure

"Boyahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

That was not the sound that Ron Stoppable expected when he entered the apartment that he shared with his roommate, BF/GF, and soon to be fiancé Kim Possible.

It wasn't just a laugh, it was a full on belly laugh. The kind that rumbles deep in the bellythen explodes in a great gush of merriment. It was an expression of enjoyment so immense that it just had to be released and shared with the world. Ron dropped his textbooks on the kitchen table and followed the sound of Kim's merriment to the computer room where they did their respective homework assignments.

"What's up KP?" Ron inquired," What's so funny?"

"Oh Ron," Kim replied gasping for air between giggle fits. "Have you seen this website before?"

"What is it a joke site?" Ron replied while leaning over his amused girlfriend to peer at the screen before him.

"No…No… It's much better than that!" Kim replied still giggling.

"Fan Fiction dot Net huh? Yeah I ran across it a couple of months ago. Why the monster giggle fit over it?"

"You knew about this site months ago and you didn't share with me? Why? It's priceless."

"Well," Ron began rubbing the back of his neck. "There are some stories I found on there that I thought might get you seriously tweaked."

"You mean the Kigo ones?" Kim questioned, the amusement in her voice still evident.

"Well yeah, I mean those stories have you sleeping with Shego! I know how you feel about her but other people don't. There are stories on that site that have you sleeping with everybody from me to Bonnie!"

"I like sleeping with you…." Kim began to speak, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"All right KP, I get it. I was just trying to protect you." Ron interrupted. "Apparently I was wrong about your reaction. Why doesn't it bother you anyway?"

"I guess that some people think that battling it out with a plasma powered bad guy is the equivalent of foreplay. Besides have you read some of those stories?"

"Yeah some, why?" Ron replied.

"They have me having torrid affairs with her, getting married, having her children…"

"Having her children?"Ron interrupted. 'Should I contact Professor Allen in Life Sciences and alert him that there is a new way to procreate that doesn't involve men?"

"I really thought that the story about the Jewish wedding was interesting. I was tweaked that I'm always the feminine one in the relationship. I mean why can't Shego have my baby?" Kim complained.

"Kim, do you realize what you are saying? Sick and wrong I tell you." Ron exclaims, his good humor restored by Kim's playful banter.

"Hey you didn't read the one about me being a lesbian vampire." Kim retorted.

"Ack Mind soap, Mind soap, Get the image out of my head." Ron starts to giggle himself catching Kim's playful mood.

"There are also stories that make me a pirate, assassin, Super, women or girl also a Green Lantern and other things…. You know you would like the super stories." Kim explained

"Why is that?" Ron questions.

"You're Batman." Kim answers.

"Coolio, the Ron man shoots and scores! I'd rather be the Fearless Ferret." Ron exclaims.

Kim and Ron sit down at their kitchen table and stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Then Ron starts to smile, that is followed by a chuckle from Kim. Then the dam breaks and they both collapse to the floor in a monster giggle fit that turns into a couple of full belly laughs.

"I don't believe……." Kim starts laughing again.

"I know, I know……" finishes Ron clutching his sides.

"Where do these people get those ideas anyway?" Kim gasps for air as she speaks

"Way too much time on their hands I think." Replies Ron finally getting his breathing under control. 'Wow, thanks for that KP.That test I had in calculus was a bear. I needed that."

"Come on Ron that was the last test of the semester and the end of our Sophomore Year in college. Let's get Rufus and celebrate at Bueno Nacho." Kim invited. "Then we can come back here and celebrate." Kim eyed Ron in a suggestive manner.

"Booyah, The Ronman is all about celebrating! Let me get Rufus up and we can get going!"

"Easy loverboy I have to change first. Just cool off until I get done." Kim said as she went into their bedroom to change.

Tem minutes later Kim emerges from their bedroom dressed in her teal colored top and black pants and pauses for a comment from Ron on her outfit.

"Looking good KP, as always, you look fantastic." Ron comments.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason Ron." Kim replied.

As they start for the door Ron turns to Kim.

"You know Kim; I did read a story on that site that was pretty interesting."

"Oh, what was that?" Kim asks as she puts on her shoes in preparation to leave.

"There was a story about how you and Shego were hit by a gay ray."

"Gay ray?" questions Kim.

"Well that's not way the author called it but yeah, you could call it that." Ron explained.

"Let me guess we both live happily ever after?"

"No, neither of you are attracted to each other." Ron explained again while getting ready to open the door for Kim.

"Well that is different, what happened?" asked Kim stopping just outside the open door.

"Shego captures me, turns me over to DNAmy and I let her turn me into a girl."

"Why would you let her do that?" Kim questioned.

"The author explained that I did it so we could be together, no matter what."

"Aw Ron that's sweet, would you really do that for me?" Kim smiled as she said that.

"Hey that would be tough changing teams like that. I like going to the bathroom standing up. I still remember the brain switch ." Ron commented shutting the apartment door behind them.

Kim's voice echoes down the hallway as they walk to the steps going down to the ground floor.

"Aw, wouldn't my Ronnie want to be with me forever?" Kim asks as she makes a very familiar face.

"Not the Pout Kim that's not fair!" Ron's voice comes back faintly as they descend the stairs together. "That's cheating!"

_**Meanwhile 200 miles away……………………………**_

Drakken enters his latest lair and watches Shego typing on a laptop. He walks up behind her and starts to read what she is writing.

"Another story about you and possible Shego? I s there something between you two that I need to know?"

"Please Dr.D don't make me upchuck." Replies Shego.

"Then why write all these stories between you and her?" Drakken asks.

"Dr.D how old was the Princess when we first met?" questioned Shego.

"I don't know it was down in that Professor Acari's lab when you stole the robot tick for me. She was still in high school at the time….. about fourteen, fifteen may be?" answered Drakken.

"Right, about fifteen years old and she can take on a woman six years older than her, with a lot more experience. With all these fancy powers I have and the best I can do is a draw? I should have been able to hand her her head."

"So?" Drakken asks.

"Dr,D. I not getting any younger and I 'm at my peak physically. If I can't take down the Princess down now I never will." Shego explains.

"And all those stories help how?" questioned Drakken

"I do it for the same reasons that I call her Cupcake, Princess, Pumpkin, and Kimmie.To get under her skin and make her loose focus, to give me an edge when I fight her. I mean who in their right mind would think two people fighting like the Princess and I do would think it was an excuse because we were hot for each other? That's about as dumb a thing as I have ever heard. We fight because I'm trying to put her down for the count. Anybody who believes anything else just needs help." Shego groused.

"It hasn't worked so far why continue it? After all it's been what, six years, and you haven't affected her fighting skills a bit." Drakken said reasonably.

"Because you would not believe who reads this tripe on the internet and believes it's gospel. I will use anything I can to take the Princess down and if I can destroy her reputation in the process, all the better."

"You write all this stuff yourself? I seem to remember a lot of stories out there."

"Naw, I farm a lot of them out. There are always people willing to write stories like this for a lot of reasons besides taking down Kimmie."

As Drakken strolled away Shego finishes her current project and murmured. "Where is that list of pen names I use?"

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I redid this story after it was pointed out to me that I made some grammatical errors, that I didn't keep the proper spacing for the fanfiction site, and that the sentence structure was a little clunky. (See feedback works)


	2. Shego's Suprise

Shego's Surprise

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any other characters in this story. (Much the pity)

I wish to thank the following for reviewing the first chapter:** CajunBear73,** **Darev, sentinel 103, Michael Howard, DragOnf1y, Samurai Crunchbird, kpfan72491, panda0031698, ****Dutchman, King in Yellow, Captain IT, Cody MacAuthur Fett, sim26, The mad shoe 1 **and** Pojko. **

Thanks to all that read but didn't review as well.

I never intended to add anything else to this tale of mine. However, I have had the time to understand this site a little better and have come to the conclusion: There are too many people on here that take this stuff waaay too seriously. Hopefully some humor will help.

This tale was inspired by Quezel, The Imp of the Perverse. You haven't meet her/him/it yet. That tale is being proofread as I type and will explain how I meet her/him/it. (Shameless self-promotion here)

A big shout out for **CajunBear73** for his invaluable help and beta reading skills. You continue to rock.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**Shego's Surprise**

**Drakken's new lair:**

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The furious cry echoed throughout Dr. Drakken's new lair. Comprised of equal parts of outrage and fury it thundered down the corridors like the herald of approaching doom.

Drew Lipsky, Dr. Drakken to the rest of the world, ran down the corridor following the cry of indignation to its source.

Standing by the computer station, lit up like a Possible family Christmas decoration, stood Shego; her face a mixture of horror and disgust.

"Shego what is it...what happened...Did Kim Possible find us already?"

"Do you see that?" Shego screamed at her employer. Pointing to the computer monitor

"Yes Shego, I see the monitor. What's wrong with it?"

"Not the monitor you idiot what's on the monitor!" Shego almost screamed.

"If you promise not to fry me if I get in the way I'll look at it."

"Gaah, fine!"

Shego then began to back away from the offending piece of computer equipment. She then stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed, and a fierce scowl on her face; the very picture of an offended sidekick.

Drakken watched his employee for a few seconds. Satisfied that she wasn't going to explode with rage when his back was exposed, he turned to the monitor and began to read the plain text appearing on it.

"Well now...hmmm...well I would never think of that..." Drakken mumbled as he scanned the page that so offended Shego.

"Shego what is this nonsense anyway?" Drakken finally questioned.

"I was bored, Ok? So I started surfing the web and I found that!"

"Fan Fiction dot net, isn't that the site you use to spread all those rumors about..." Drakken's voice dropped off as he noticed Shego's expression.

"Yes that's the web site I use to ..." Shego's voice dropped off at the end, imitating Drakken's voice perfectly, with a sarcastic twist at the end.

Drakken smiled when it suddenly hit him why Shego was so upset.

"So now people are writing stories about you that you don't approve of. And it's got you in a tizzy." Drakken exclaimed in a rare moment of clarity, smiling even wider as he said it.

"Ok, one I have never been a 'tizzy'. And two, did you read that thing?"

"Yes Shego I am quite capable of understanding the written word. You're upset that someone is doing to you what you do to others. It's almost biblical in the justice of the thing" Drakken gloated.

"They accuse me of...doing...with a naked mole rat." Shego stuttered with outrage.

"And you accuse Kim Possible of being..." Drakken let his voice drop off. "I really don't see the difference. You don't suppose Kim Possible suspects you of writing all those stories about her and is getting even?"

Shego stopped and considered it for a second.

"No." She reluctantly admitted. "Kimmie fights fair, character assassination is my style not hers."

"What about the buffoon then?"

"No he might if he knew it was me but I don't think he's smart enough to figure it out. Plus Kimmie would kill him if she found out he did anything like it. Like I said Kimmie fights fair and the sidekick does whatever she says. Besides that's his pet they're writing about. He would be just as upset as if it were about the Princess."

"Well then I guess we will never know. It could just be people with an active imagination and too much time on their hands." Drakken reasoned out loud.

Shego had calmed down by now and had a pensive expression on her face.

"I don't know Dr. D, but if I do find out who's doing it, they'll find out what a charcoal briquette feels like during a barbeque."

"Do what you have to. Crisis averted them?"

"Yeah, I guess." Shego responded. She was amazed that Drakken had actually been able to calm her down without her blasting him into the far wall.

"Come Shego, nothing calms a person down like a glass of coco-moo."

"Coco-moo…. right." Shego replied, too distracted by her recent temper tantrum to make her usual snarky remarks about Drakken's favorite drink.

**Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's apartment late at night:**

The apartment was silent. The two occupants had long since gone to bed, exhausted in mind and body after a particularly rough mission against Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. The apartment should have been dark as well; the only light visible should have been the various LED lights on the electronic equipment scattered around the living spaces.

The sleeping heroes however; would have been surprised to know that, in the computer room, the monitor was lighting up the small room and a naked mole rat was dancing on the keys.

Rufus had taken to surfing the web late at night, after his two humans were in bed. Most of the Everlot players didn't get on till late at night. Too late for a couple of college students with jobs to be up, but just right for a mole rat that slept most of the day away.

Rufus was smart, even smarter than his humans thought he was. You don't get to be a Tunnel Lord in one of the most complicated and popular on-line games by being just a dumb animal. He had found the Fan Fiction site some time ago and had started reading it to kill time before the fun started.

He had been disturbed when he found the stories about his female human. Like I said Rufus wasn't dumb, he knew what the stories were inferring about his human, and he didn't like it one bit. He was also less trusting than his humans. He was still basically an animal, despite being a smart one, and he knew an attack when he saw it. He also had a good idea who would do it. Only one person his humans fought had the mentality of an animal. The take no prisoners, strike when your opponent was weak, mindset of a predator.

Rufus considered his options. He was too small for a physical attack and he had no way of knowing where his intended victim was any way. He was stumped until he heard his female admonish his male with the saying, "Turn about was fair play." That was it! He could use its own means of attack against it.

Rufus planned his attack with care, doing it only late at night, when they were resting.

He was thorough, always thinking out what he would write long before he wrote it. He was sure no one would suspect him of doing it. After all he was a mole rat. And he had plenty of time to think it all out. Also he had one other reason for doing what he was doing and who he was doing it to.

Naked Mole Rats had fantasies too.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A/N Yeah, Yeah, I can hear you saying "What, a mole rat is smart enough to figure out who is attacking his humans and intelligent enough to plan an attack; using the internet?"

Rufus has been shown to be smarter that you would usually find in an animal and he is the Tunnel Lord in Everlot. If he can do that why not do this as well?


End file.
